Progen Itali
The Itali GTB is a sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto 1 and a two-door super car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the Import/Export update. It is manufactured by Progen in the HD Universe. Even without upgrading to its custom variant, the Itali GTB performs exceptionally well in races with excellent handling due to its AWD nature. Durability is fair but can become problematic after taking hard collisions from heavier vehicles. Grand Theft Auto 1 Main Article: Progen Itali GTO The Itali GTB resembles a Ferrari 348 GTS. Its name is a parody of Italy, where Ferraris are made. Grand Theft Auto Online The Itali GTB returns to Grand Theft Auto Online and is now mostly based on the McLaren 570S (front and rear facade) and Trion Nemesis (rest of the body). It also features some clues from McLaren 720S and McLaren 650S. The vehicle's overall performance and handling is similar to other classic renditions of sports cars, particularly on par with the Cheetah Classic. The car has agile handling and quick acceleration. The Torero's top speed is particularly high for its type. First generation (1970-1987) The Pegassi Torero is a car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the Gunrunning update. The Torero's interior layout and design is heavily influenced by the real life Lamborghini Countach, with the square dial unit and central console cloned. The vehicle uses the Banshee dial design (blue), scaled down and reorganised to fit a rectangular segment. The car's overall design heavily resembles the Lamborghini Countach, most likely the 25th anniversary edition, seen particularly in the rear intake design, headlamps and greenhouse area. The parking lights are reminiscent of the ones found in the Ferrari F40. The side skirts are inspired by the ones found in the Koenig Countach. The rearlights are based on the ones found in the Ferrari 328. The vehicle features pop-up front headlamps located just behind the standard square lamps. The car also sports scissor doors like many other Pegassi sports cars. The Torero's interior layout and design is heavily influenced by the real life Lamborghini Countach, with the square dial unit and central console cloned. The vehicle uses the Banshee dial design (blue), scaled down and reorganised to fit a rectangular segment. The vehicle's overall performance and handling is similar to other classic renditions of sports cars, particularly on par with the Cheetah Classic. The car has agile handling and quick acceleration. The Torero's top speed is particularly high for its type. In the rear compartment, a V12 engine shared from the Infernus Classic is found, powering the rear wheels through a 5-speed gearbox. Its engine sound seems to be a combination of both the Tyrus and Infernus Classic. * Counthash - The 2D Universe equivalent of the Torero. * Infernus - The 3D Universe equivalent of the Torero. * Infernus Classic - Another classic sports car manufactured by Pegassi. Second generation (2015-present) The Itali GTB is a sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto 1 and a two-door super car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the Import/Export update. It is manufactured by Progen in the HD Universe. Even without upgrading to its custom variant, the Itali GTB performs exceptionally well in races with excellent handling due to its AWD nature. Durability is fair but can become problematic after taking hard collisions from heavier vehicles. Concept 2007 Progen Itali GTB Concept, 2007 Progen Torero Concept Developed two pre-production concept cars, a convertible and coupe model, were presented by Progen at the 2006 North American International Auto Show on June 4, 2007. The Lava Red Progen Torero coupe concept included a bulletproof glass and functional rear seats, as well as a red and black material and leather interior accented by billet-aluminum hardware and a supercharged MOD 6.6 L engine rated nearly 600 horsepower. Appearing with other concept vehicles at the show such as the Overflod Entity, Dwbaunchee Exemplar, and Grotti X80, AutoWeek called the concept the "most significant vehicle in show". Both vehicles were eventually sold at the 2011 Barrett-Jackson Palm Beach auction for GTA $280,000 each (before buyer premium). Category:GT Category:Automobiles Category:Concept Cars